A random girl and Dan and Phil (turns into reverse harem later)
by zerolin
Summary: A girl named Savannah is a college graduate who has a degree in rocket science, but no good job. She has no choice but to take a crappy stage crew job at a local venue. Dan and Phil just happen to be touring their show there at the same time... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Savannah:**

Hi! My name is Savannah! I'm a college graduate who has a degree in rocket science. Nice to meet you!

Today is the first day of my new job. I'm a stage crew assistant, tasked with assisting a crew in setting up for shows.

I know what you're thinking. What happened to my degree? Why am I doing this low-end, dead-end job?

Lol, right? I can't find a job. My degree is so useless… I've been trying to find a job for ages, but to no avail. And my student loan debts are stacking up… so I really need a job… Fuck my life.

Oh, it seems like my boss Craig is calling me. What does he have to say?

"Savannah! Can you get me an extra microphone please?"

"Sure!" I smile and respond. I look around. We're standing on a large stage in a massive auditorium, with thousands of seats facing toward the stage. It's almost as big as a football field. On the stage are numerous speakers and wires. Craig is standing in front of a mountain of audio equipment.

"Great! Make sure to bring it back here. We need it for the show in an hour," Craig responds, and promptly turns back to the equipment in his hands.

I nod and take a deep breath.

One thing I should say off the bat: I'm incredibly nervous. I've never done anything like this before. So don't blame me if something goes wrong!

Actually… You know what? I can do this. I'm smart! I didn't get a degree in freaking rocket science for nothing! This should be simple enough. I just have to get an extra microphone. Easy-peasy!

I turn around and survey the area. Behind me, there are a bunch of props that will be used during the show. I look around through the pile seeing if there are any microphones, but don't spot any.

No microphones…

I look past the piles of props and spot several hallway openings backstage. Deciding that the microphones are probably kept somewhere past one of those hallways, I walk further backstage to observe them closer.

Suddenly, something catches my eye. Next to one of the hallways is a sign on the wall that states: "Storage closet."

Jackpot! They should have extra microphones back there. I'm so smart. Looks like that degree wasn't for naught!

I speed walk down that hallway, and inadvertently start skipping. I'm so relieved that I actually have a clue where I'm going.

Maybe this isn't so bad after all. I just have to follow the signs! A big goofy grin spreads out on my face, and I skip faster.

Alright, alright… I should be getting close. Where is this storage closet?

I travel further and further down this hallway, scanning back and forth. Slowly, I come to an intersection, and on the wall, I see a piece of paper with a big bold arrow on it. It points towards the hallway on the right.

"Hehehe," I giggle. "I found it! Microphone, here I come!" I turn right and start skipping down that hallway.

I've skipped for a good minute when I come to another intersection. And guess what - there's another arrow! This time pointing to the left! Hahaha, this is too easy!

I go through several hallways in this fashion, cackling to myself along the way.

However, as I turn right, then left, then right, then… wait what?

Where the heck am I? I start to lose the smile on my face. The storage closet shouldn't be this far away, should it…?

Finally, I reach a hallway where the arrows end. I scan the area in front of me and spot a little closet.

YES! Found it! You're a genius, Savannah! Hahahahahaha! You were a genius all along!

I practically sprint for that closet and nearly crash into it. I then slowly open it… And then share in shock.

It's not a closet. It's a freaking office. I had mistaken the door.

I'm an idiot...

Alright. No worries. Time to continue searching.

I exit the office and look all around. Many different rooms lining the walls look like they might contain equipment…

I enter a room, still hopeful, but honestly… I'm a little worried now. Where's the storage closet?

I look all through the room and find nothing. I then check another room. Then another. Then another. Then another!

At this point, I'm panicking. What am I gonna do? I can't even complete a simple task!

I can't fail at this… I absolutely can't fail! Not on my first day! Where is this microphone!?

I step out back into the hallway and look around.

Wait...

...Wait a second. Where am I?

All of the walls look identical.

...oh no.

I try to detect anything that looks familiar. I see nothing.

No… no way… Calm down Savannah.

This can't be… I was just… I should know where I am…!

I look around once more, and I don't recognize anything. What the heck!?

I search for over ten minutes, walking down random hallways, looking for arrows, the office door, ANYTHING!

Finally, out of breath, I stop in my tracks. I look around at the unfamiliar landscape and then just close my eyes in frustration.

I'm lost...

Suddenly, the full realization dawns on me.

No… oh no… nonononononononononono! NOOOOOOO!

I'm lost. I'M LOST! I'M ACTUALLY LOST! ON MY FIRST DAY! I'm a failure as a human being! I can't do anything right!

"AHHHHHH!"

Unable to control myself, I start to run around in a circle screaming while flailing my arms.

Whyyyyyy? Why am I so stupid!? Why did those arrows lead to nothing? I have a degree in rocket science and I'm doing this stupid stage crew job, and I can't even get that right! I even got lost! I'm a failure!

"WAHHHHHHHH!" After flailing around for about a minute, I fall into the ground, curl into a ball, and start sobbing uncontrollably.

Stupid job! Stupid non-hiring rocketry industry! Stupid me! I should have gotten a job at McDonald's instead… Actually, I would probably fail that too! I'm a failure at life!

"Um… Are you alright?" A gentle British accented voice chimes out from behind me.

"Uh-ah-?" Startled, I turn my mess of a face around. The figure of a tall yet cute man with brown hair wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans appears in my line of vision. Seeing that it's another human being, I'm so relieved that I start sobbing uncontrollably once again, and start to ramble in between sobs.

"I-I uh... *sniff* I'm... *hic* I'm lost… P-please help me... *hic* I'm a failure... *sniff* I shouldn't... *hic* even be living…"

"Hey… come on, don't say that," the kind voice responds. He extends his hand and pats my head. "What's your name? Where did you come from?"

"...uh… I'm Savannah..." I start.

However, realizing what I look like, I turn silent. I slowly stop crying, and my face goes bright red.

Slowly, I start to gain clarity of the situation.

Oh no. OH NO. This British man just witnessed me breaking down on the floor! He probably thinks I'm a loser! OH MY GOD! JUST KILL ME NOW!

Before I know it, I'm sobbing uncontrollably again.

"Hey, hey…! What's wrong?" The man kneels down, puts his hand on my shoulder, and stares at me with a concerned expression. "Don't cry… Everything's alright. Nobody is here to hurt you."

"Y-yes… Yes…" I continue to sob.

Nothing's alright! I'm terrible at everything! I wish I could disappear! You know what? I'm quitting this job. I'm leaving! I'm done with this! I'm a failure anyway!

"I… I have to go…" I stammer. "Th-thank you…!"

"Huh?"

Before he can react, I've already scrambled up from the floor and am running as fast as I can in the opposite direction, tears blurring my vision.

I'm never returning again! This is terrible! Screw my life! I'm never gonna do anything like this again!

Everything is a blur, and I can't see where I'm going.

"AH!" Before I know it! I crash into something head first. And then everything goes black.

 **Dan:**

Hi. My name is Dan Howell. Nice to meet you…

I'm currently experiencing a unique… situation.

It had started out as just another normal day of the GREAT AMERICAN TOUR me and Phil are running. Phil and I drove for a few hours to our show destination, and then got ready to do our show.

However, then something strange happened.

About an hour before the start of the show, I decided to get away for a little bit and relax my nerves. Stepping away from the practice room, I walked out into the hallway.

And then, just as I was relaxing… I heard some faint sobs. At first, I thought I was imagining things. Why would somebody be sobbing? But as the sounds continued, I became more and more sure that someone was sobbing their soul out. I'd never heard such high-pitched, soulful sobs before.

I immediately ran in the direction of the sobs, traversing several hallways before finally turning a final hallway and seeing the source of the crying.

A small, beautiful young woman was curled up into a ball on the floor, her innocent-looking face looking devastated and stained with tears. She had lush, long brown hair, big, brown angel-like eyes, and a small slender body.

Expecting the worst, I quickly ran up to the girl and tried to console her.

"Um… are you alright?"

The woman turned her head in surprise, and momentarily stopped crying. Then, a few seconds later, she promptly started sobbing again. "I-I uh... *sniff* I'm... *hic* I'm lost… P-please help me... *hic* ...I'm a failure... *sniff* I shouldn't... *hic* even be living…"

Seeing her cute face so devastated… I couldn't help but feel terrible and just want to hug this cute woman. However, I contained my feelings and continued to console her: "Hey… come on, don't say that. What's your name? Where did you come from?"

"...uh...I'm Savannah…"

She then suddenly stopped talking, and then bursted into tears again.

"Hey, hey…! What's wrong? Don't cry… Everything's alright. Nobody is here to hurt you."

"Y-yes… yes…"

She was silent for a moment, then suddenly said: "I… I have to go… Th-thank you…!" As she said that, she sprang up and ran haphazardly away.

"Huh?" I was momentarily bewildered, then watched as she ran straight into a wall, and then collapsed on the ground again.

And that's where I am right now. As you can see, it's a very unique situation.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" I hurriedly scramble to her limp body, and see that she has passed out.

"Geez… what the heck…" I can't help but scratch my head. That was really… strange.

"I should probably get her medical attention… Savannah, was it?" I bend down and pick up her body in a princess carry hold, and am shocked when I lift her easily. Her body is extremely small and light, even lighter than I had thought.

I look down at her face and can't help but blush. She truly is beautiful… and I'm carrying her in a princess hold… Anyone else who saw this would get the wrong impression. I'm not really one to ever hold someone in a princess hold…

Also, this might sound weird, but she smells really nice… kind of like flowers.

I start to walk down the hall and work my way back to the practice room. However, midway through, she suddenly squirms in my arms and mumbles: "...job… money… who cares… burgers… pizza… hungry…"

"Uh…" I look down at Savannah in bewilderment to find that she is still fast asleep, and had just been sleep talking. I let out a breath, and then keep walking.

However, just as I start to relax, she suddenly extends her arms and hugs them around my head, brings her petite mouth to my cheek, and mumbles: "...mashed potatoes…"

She then proceeds to slobber her tongue and lips all over my cheek.

"…!" I'm so taken aback that I almost drop Savannah on the floor.

"Hey! What are you…?!"

But Savannah merely continues to slobber all over my cheek, her eyes still closed, and her mouth opening and closing as if she was eating something.

Slowly, I calm down and begin to understand… This woman is dreaming that she is eating something! I can't help but feel strange… this unconscious woman is licking my cheek!

Not wanting to wake her up, I quicken my pace and bring her back to the practice room.

I walk into the room, where a couple people are sitting around, practicing routines, etc. The area has a white ceiling and walls, and a couple maintenance people are walking around as well. Phil is sitting directly across from me, and speaks up when he notices I have arrived.

"Hey Dan! We were looking for you…" As he is talking, Phil spots the woman in my arms who is licking my cheek, and furrows his brows. "Who… who is that?"

"I don't know… I heard someone crying in the hallways and went to check it out. When I got there, however, she ran into a wall and knocked herself out. She said her name is Savannah."

Phil laughs out loud before remarking: "And now she's licking your cheek? Are you sure it's not one of your rabid fans? Mr. Danisnotonfire?"

"Oh, shut up!" I bark back. I hate when people call me that… Even Phil. "She's not. She didn't even recognize me. I think she's dreaming about food or something..."

I move Savannah's head from my cheek and gently put her down on a nearby bench. "So… what do you want to do with her?"

"What do I want to do with her?!" Phil almost pounds his face down in laughter. "That sounds like we're planning to do something sexual to her or something."

"Phil…" I glower.

"Alright, alright!" Phil holds his hands up. He makes a straight face, and then sticks his hand into a bag by his side. "I should have an emergency medical kit in here…"

"There it is!" Phil take out a shiny white box with a red cross on it.

He opens it, rummages around, and then takes out a huge syringe. "Wow! Dan! Look at this! What a huge syringe."

"What are you doing?" I half laugh and half scold. "Get some ice and bandages!"

Before Phil can respond, Savannah suddenly stirs, and opens her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Savannah:**

"...uh… Ah…?" I mumble. My head is fuzzy, and my vision is blurry.

I slowly open my eyes, and just see blank whiteness.

Unsure of where I am, I slowly open my mouth and speak with slurred speech: "Is this… Is this heaven? Am I dead?"

As my vision adjusts, I slowly start to see two distinct figures standing over me.

"Are you… Are you God? God and Jesus?"

Oh man. I'm dead… How could this have happened? I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends!

"Yes," One of the figures says in a rich British accent. "I am God, and this person right next to me is Jesus."

"Oh man…" I feel moved to the point of tears. "Hi God… And Jesus. It's such an honor… I didn't know you two were actually British!"

"Phil! You're terrible! Stop trying to mislead her!" Jesus suddenly speaks up and scolds God.

"J-Jesus?" I worriedly speak out.

"Okay… Haha," God chuckles mischievously. "I'm not actually God, and this guy here is not actually Jesus. You're not actually dead… Sorry for tricking you."

"Wha…? Not… not God and Jesus?" I dazedly try to sit up, but swirls form in my vision and I fall back down again.

"Be careful!" The man who I thought was Jesus warns, and extends a hand to help me lie down.

I glance toward the man who I thought was God, and then my body jolts as I see something… It's a syringe! It's a huge syringe! What is he doing carrying that?! Could it be… I'm not dead… But they're conducting underground biological tests on me?

"NOOO! NOOO! PLEASE!" I scream.

"Huh…!?" The man who I thought was Jesus is taken aback. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't want to be experimented on! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't stick that syringe in me!"

"Oh-" The man who I thought was Jesus turns toward his partner and quickly orders: "Put the syringe away! You're scaring her!"

The other man looks at not-Jesus's serious face and quickly puts away the syringe. He then turns toward me and apologies: "Sorry for scaring you. We're not going to use that."

"Oh. Okay… Phew." I calm down quite a bit.

However, I suddenly realize… What if they've already experimented on me? How do I trust them?! Maybe that's why he was holding the syringe! He had just used it! They lied to me!

"St-stop lying! You've already done the experiments, haven't you! You sick fucks!"

The two men look at each other, and then back at me. "Savannah… We haven't done anything to you."

"How… How do I know that?! I don't want to be a mutant!" I sob.

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. "Wait… Don't tell me… I'm… I'm not just a head, am I? Did you cut off the rest of my body?!" As soon as I say that, I start sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nothing happened to you!" The two men appear to getting a bit exasperated. "No, you are not just a head. You still have your full body."

"Oh… That's a relief…" I take a deep breath and stop crying. Then, I slowly sit back up.

One of the men, the one with brown hair and skinny jeans, extends a hand to me. "Alright, now that you're all calmed down, let me introduce myself. I'm Dan, and this guy here is Phil. Nice to meet you."

"Nice… Nice to meet you. My name is Savannah." I shake both of their hands, and suddenly realize it was incredibly stupid to think that I was only a head, and my face goes red.

"Uh… S-sorry about all that."

"It's no problem," Dan smiles at me.

Wait a second… brown hair and skinny jeans? Dan is that guy that I met in the hallway! My eyes widen.

"You're the guy who… earlier…" I start.

"Yep, that's me…" Dan laughs. "Are you injured? Do you need any help?"

"Ah… No." I stammer. But suddenly, I realize that I still haven't retrieved a microphone for Craig…

"Oh my gosh…" I put my head in my hands.

"What is it?" Dan asks.

"I… I actually work for the stage crew… and this is my first day… and uh…" I glance into Dan's eyes, then hurriedly look back down at my feet. "They told me to get a microphone… I followed some arrows down the hallway… and got lost..."

"Oh…" Dan and Phil stare at me, as if they were staring at a small child. "Well..."

"Wait, which arrows are you talking about?" Dan furrows his brows. He seems confused.

I gesture with my hands: "There are papers pasted on all the walls with big arrows on them. I thought they led to the storage closet…"

Dan and Phil think for a moment, glance at each other, then burst out laughing. Dan ridicules me: "Those are posters advertising a local restaurant! The 'arrow' is their logo…"

"Wha… What?!" I exclaim. "S-seriously?" I can't help but smash my head into my hand.

We all exchange a moment of laughter.

However, just at that moment, someone bursts into the practice room and interrupts us.

Surprised, I look up to see who it is, and gasp as I see a familiar figure.

Oh my gosh… It's my boss, Craig!

Why is he here? I catch his eye, and then immediately look down at the floor.

"Has anyone seen…" As he speaks, he catches sight of me, and then his eyes slant angrily. "Savannah… so you were here all along! I tell you to do one simple task, and you decide to slack off here…"

He taps at his watch. "It's been half an hour. Microphones are placed placed in the storage closet at the side of the stage, and you couldn't even do that without wasting time and socializing with others... If you can't even take this job seriously, I can't pay to have you here! You're fired! Don't bother coming to work here anymore."

With that, he turns around and slams the door.

There's a moment of silence.

Dan reacts immediately, grabbing a tissue from the first aid kit and holding it against my face. It manages to catch part of the torrent of tears that immediately start streaming down.

"..." My mouth opens and closes, as tears torrent down my face. "Why…"

"Shh, shh. It's okay Savannah. Don't cry…" Dan attempts to comfort me. He uses his other hand to pat my head, and then embraces me. Phil just stands awkwardly in the background.

Somehow, Dan's embrace manages to calm me down somewhat. However, it still takes Dan a few minutes of soothing me with his calming British voice for me to stop crying. By the end, my eyes have swollen from crying so much.

"Savannah… Look…" Dan glances at Phil, and then turns towards me. He uses a hand to turn my downtrodden fact toward him. "Phil and I… Uh… We're actually running a tour around the country of our show…"

Phil gives Dan an inquisitive look. Dan ignores it and continues: "...and we actually have openings as tour managers. We can employ you as one of our tour managers, since you now don't have a job…"

My eyes stare at Dan in shock. Did he.. did he really just offer me a job? And not a crappy job? I nearly jump out of my seat.

"I… I… I would love to! I-I'm good at organization and planning things!" I almost yell out.

Dan smiles, and makes eye contact with Phil for a second before turning back to me. "Great, looks like it's settled! Do you have a phone number? I can send you all the details and stuff."

"R-really?" I stammer stupidly. "No… No interview process or anything? If it helps… I actually have a degree in rocket science…"

"Nope, it's settled now then," Dan smiles. "So don't be sad anymore."

"Th-thank you! You're… you're my savior!" I throw myself into Dan's arms, and before I know it, I'm sobbing uncontrollably once again. But this time, it's tears of happiness.

Dan is taken aback, but then gains his bearings. I hear him sort of groan, but it doesn't seem like he's really that annoyed.

 **Dan:**

...I don't know what to think.

I somehow ended up giving that strange woman Savannah a job.

Alright… I guess I'll tell you what happened.

After Phil had pulled out that huge syringe, Savannah woke.

Somehow, she thought that Phil was God and that I was Jesus... Then, she thought that she was about to be experimented on. Then, she thought that she was already experimented on. Then, she thought she was just a head and that the rest of her body had been cut off.

I've never met such a strange, interesting, and over-reacting girl before. I consider myself someone who jumps to conclusions… but compared to her…

We introduced ourselves after that, and she told us happened. Apparently, she was part of the stage crew for this particular venue (why she was doing that job is beyond me) and that she had been told to get an extra microphone, but then followed the 'arrows' (restaurant logos) in the halls and had gotten lost.

This girl… I couldn't help but shake my head. She's helpless…

However, then, her boss came in. His name was Craig, and he was the head of the stage crew for the venue. He spotted Savannah, chided her harshly, and then fired her.

After he left, I looked at Savannah's face, and already knew what was going to happen… before I knew it, I was rushing to press a tissue against her face and comfort her.

Then, I even ended up giving her a job… as one of our tour managers. Oh god, looking back on it now, I don't know why I did that. I guess I wanted to protect her and and comfort her… It was a spur of the moment decision… I guess some of Savannah's impulsiveness rubbed off on me. Phil eyed me from the side but I avoided his questioning gaze.

So yeah… That's how she now has a job under Phil and me…

Well, I've told you about that. It currently looks like it's now time for me and Phil's show - only ten minutes until we go on stage.

I told Savannah that she could go home, or she could stay an watch the show if she wanted. She was delighted and insisted on staying, wanting to watch our show… I can't help but bite my lip. I wonder what she'll think… will she like the show?

Wait, it shouldn't really matter, huh? She's one of our tour managers now. She'll see our show tens of times from now on. It's not really that big of a deal.

However, even though I say that, for some reason, I still feel like I need to put on a good show for her.

"Dan, ready to go?" Phil sees me contemplating, and then laughs. "Time to make a bunch of girls' panties wet."

"Oh, shut up!" I slap Phil's shoulder in protest. "Alright, let's do this."

We walk toward the stage area to get ready to do our show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Savannah:**

The day rolls by quickly. The next day, at 2:00 PM, I arrive at the address Dan had given me.

It's a large, fancy hotel… the kind that has five stars… the kind that I've certainly never stayed in.

Wooden carved chairs are placed around mahogany tables in the spacious lobby. A uniformed doorman greets me at the front door. There's a fancy bar and casino in the side of the massive space.

I gulp, take a deep breath, and then walk in. I nervously teeter totter up to the front desk.

The lady greets me: "Hi, this is the [Random French Word] Hotel. How may I help you?"

"Um… hi. I'm the new tour manager for Dan and Phil… Can you call their room?"

"Dan and Phil?" The lady asks. "What's your name?"

"Savannah."

"Okay. Let me give them a call."

The lady picks up her phone and dials a number. The line rings a few times before someone answers.

"Hello, front desk… Yes, someone named Savannah has arrived? She says she is the new tour manager for Dan and Phil… Uh-huh… Mmhmm… Okay… I'll tell her… Bye-bye."

She puts down the phone and turns toward me. "They said they don't have a new tour manager. Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Uh…" I feel awkward. What the heck?

What if Dan was kidding? Maybe he didn't actually give me a job!

"Are you sure that was Dan and Phil?"

"Yes. They said they represented Dan and Phil."

"Oh…" I reply nervously. "Can… Can I talk to Dan and Phil themselves? They're the ones who gave me the job."

The lady looks at me strangely. "I can try to dial again, if you want…"

I nod.

She raises her eyebrow, and then picks up the phone and dials again. "Hello, front desk again… Yes… Savannah… Uh-huh… She's asking if she can talk to Dan and Phil themselves… Okay… Bye-bye."

She puts down the phone, scowls at me, and says: "They said that's ridiculous, and that if you're a fangirl trying to meet Dan and Phil, you can meet them at the post-tour meet-and-greets."

"B-but… I… I'm not a fangirl," I stammer. "Okay, maybe a little bit after watching their show… but Dan… Dan offered me a job as a new tour manager. That's the truth!"

The lady stares at me, then says: "Look, if you're trying to get close to these two celebrities, you should give up."

"B-but…"

"Miss. Please don't waste our time…" the lady interrupts. "There are people behind you waiting to receive their hotel rooms."

I turn around, and see a line of people eyeing me.

I turn back around to the lady, and mumble: "Ah… ok…"

I feel totally defeated.

"Can you leave a message though? Tell Dan that I'm very thankful for everything that he has done!"

"I'll try to get it through," the lady replies, in a bit warmer tone.

"Thank you..." I turn around and walk out of the hotel, and involuntarily, my body starts drooping and I slouch over.

Man, what a cruel prank. Just when I thought my life was finally taking a turn for the better… all hopes are shattered just like that. I don't even feel sad, I just feel defeated.

What was I expecting anyway? That I, a nobody, would just miraculously get a good job like that from such big celebrities? Quit dreaming, Savannah. Welcome to the real world.

I should probably check if McDonald's is hiring…

 **Dan:**

Phew… Yesterday's show went well. I'm glad.

Among other things, I can't help but think about that emotional teeter-tottering girl that I spur-of-the-moment gave a job to, Savannah. I wonder what Savannah thought of the show...

I'm currently sitting in my hotel room at [Random French Word] Hotel. It's amazing how freaking fancy it is…

Anyway, this room is where we're holding the management meeting. Hopefully, that girl Savannah won't get lost and will actually show up… haha.

It's two o'clock right now… And no sign of Savannah. The meeting starts at 2:15… did she actually get lost? I'm starting to get worried about whether she can take care of herself.

More and more people enter the room. The two current tour managers, our website manager, and our social media guy all enter.

Time passes.

It's 2:10… and still no Savannah! Maybe she found another job… in rocketry? And abandoned this one? I'm starting to feel a bit silly.

"Phil… have you seen Savannah?" I ask.

"Nope," Phil replies. "Why are you so obsessed with her anyway?"

"What?!" I stand up and exclaim. "What are you talking about? I'm not obsessed with her. Stop messing around." I slap Phil's shoulder.

He just raised his eyebrows.

Finally, 2:15 arrives.

"Alright, let's start the meeting," Phil declares. He scans the room, and then says: "So, we're going to Washington D.C. tomorrow. Have appropriate plans been made?"

"Train tickets have already been bought," one of the tour managers says. His name is Tony, and he is a handsome, older gentleman with a thin beard and mustache. "I even bought an extra."

"Good," Phil says.

"The venue is also completely sold out, and all appropriate security and stage crew arrangements have been made," the other tour manager says. His name is Mark, and he is an attractive man in his late twenties. "Also, the appropriate number of hotel rooms have been booked."

Stage crew… I chuckle. That silly Savannah was part of a stage crew…

Then I realize: she's still not here. I suddenly start get worried… what if she got hurt or something?

All the other people in the room talk about all the preparations that have been made and confirm that everything has been taken care of.

A half hour later, the meeting finishes. People start to shuffle out of the room. As I think about all of the contents of the meeting, I suddenly think of Savannah again.

She still hasn't shown. She is such a helpless and clueless girl… What if she got mugged… Or assaulted?!

"Phil…" I turn toward Phil. "Savanna's still not here… I'm worried. What if she got hurt?"

Before Phil can respond, Mark suddenly turns around. "You said… Savannah?"

"You've heard of her?" I ask.

"Yes," Mark says. "I received a call at around 2:00 about someone named Savannah who had arrived, but I just assumed she was a crazed fangirl…"

"What…" I gasp. So that's why she hasn't shown. "She's our new tour manager, and she was supposed to come to this meeting…"

"Since when did we have a new tour manager?" Mark asks. "I've never heard of it."

"Yesterday," I say. "It's my fault. I should have told you."

In response, it almost seems like Mark's face twitches, but I must have just imagined it.

"Just call her," Phil says. "It's fine. Just tell her to come tomorrow an hour before we leave with all her stuff packed."

"Good idea," I say, before picking up my cell phone and dialing the number Savannah had given me.

Ring, ring… Ring ring... Ring ring.

"No one picked up," I say. "She's not picking up her phone." I can't help but feel a bit worried… I know how emotional she can get. After getting fired from her last shitty job, she was devastated… If she thinks that she has already lost this job… I can't imagine how she's doing right now.

"Oh. Try to call later, I guess," Phil says nonchalantly.

"What if she's bawling out on the street, and someone takes advantage of her?" I worry. "I should go look for her…"

"Jeez Dan," Phil makes a strange face. "What's the big deal? She's probably fine. Nobody answers their phone in this day as age anyway. Send her a text."

"I guess it would be impossible to look…" I answer, defeatedly. "I'll still check the lobby though. Maybe she's still there."

I go down to the lobby and look around. In the immense luxurious space, no trace of Savannah can be seen. Maybe the people at the front desk know where she went…

I walk up to the lady at the front desk. "Hi, did someone named Savannah come here?"

The lady seems surprised, and says: "Actually, yes… what about her?"

"My name is Dan… Dan Howell," I answer. "She's actually our new tour manager, and I was wondering if you know where she went."

"Oh…" the lady is that first lost for words, and seems to be very surprised. "Well, she left out the front doors… I don't know where she went after that."

"Dang…" I groan. "Thank you for your help."

I leave the desk and open up the front door… the immense summer heat hits me in face. I don't mind it, however, and scan all of the surroundings. No sign of Savannah…

With no choice, I go back into the hotel and return to my room. I leave several texts and call several more times that night, but with no response.

Jeez. This is all my fault… how did I forget to tell any of our other managers beforehand?


	4. Chapter 4

**Dan:**

A full day has passed.

It's now morning, and there's still no sign of Savanna. She hasn't responded to any texts or calls.

As I brush my teeth, I find myself staring dazedly at the mirror, worrying about Savannah. She's so defenseless! What if she was curled into a ball crying on the floor, and a malicious person saw her first and took advantage of her? It would be all my fault!

I keep on glancing at my phone, hoping to see a response, but nothing comes.

"It's alright Dan," I mumble to myself. "She's probably alright. You should stop worrying about it…"

After I finish getting ready in the bathroom, I get all my luggage and leave my room. I meet up with Phil and all of the managers in the lobby, we sign out of the hotel, and then we exit out the front doors.

As we walk out, Phil pipes up: "Before we leave, we should probably go eat something. Anyone have a preference?"

Everyone shakes their head.

"Alright, let's just get McDonald's then. No objections?" Phil suggests.

No one has an objection, so we walk a block down to the nearest McDonald's, and enter the building. The familiar warm atmosphere of the fast food place greets us as we walk in.

"Alright… Dan, can you order for us? I need to confirm the train ticket numbers with the managers," Phil asks.

"Sure Phil. Anything for you," I laugh.

"Alright, everyone tell Dan your orders," Phil smirks in return.

Everyone tells me their orders and I wait in the line to order food. As I wait, I can't help but think about Savannah again… Now that she can't take the job I offered her… I guess she's still stuck with another dead-end job again.

I finally make my way to the front of the line, and a small, cute-looking lady at the counter greets me.

"Welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?"

"Yes…" I reply. "I would like…" I look at the menu, and rack my brains trying to remember what everyone had ordered.

I then look back down at the lady again…

Wait a second… She seems familiar...

Then I realize…! And I can't help but gasp in surprise.

"S-Savannah…!"

Small petite figure, brown hair, cute innocent looking face… there's no mistake. The lady working the counter in front of me is none other than Savannah.

"H-huh?" Savannah seems surprised, then looks up from her ordering computer screen and gets a good look at my face.

"D-Dan…?! What… what are you doing here?" She takes a step back, in total shock.

"I'm… I'm here getting food…" I reply numbly. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Savannah glances into my eyes, and then looks down at her feet. "This is… um… my new job."

I'm speechless for a few seconds… and then realize that she must have applied for a job at this McDonald's yesterday after thinking that she didn't actually get a job as a tour manager.

Savannah shuffles her feet around for a few seconds, then continues. "I didn't think I'd get to say this… but I'm sorry about intruding on your show… Thank you for everything you've done. I was stupid to think I would just be able to get a good job just like that, without even being qualified or doing anything." She bites her lip and then bows deeply.

"No, no..." I hurriedly say. "Savanna, you do have the job…!"

"...huh?" Savannah looks up at me, and seems very confused.

"Didn't you receive any of my texts or calls?"

Savannah stares blankly for a moment, and looks back down at her feet again. "I… uh… accidentally dropped my phone in the bath yesterday…" Her face goes bright red, and she sheepishly tugs on her sleeves.

I almost giggle out loud. That's so like her… dropping her phone in the bath.

"Well… It was my fault," I say. "I never told our managers that we would be hiring you. You're still up for the job, right?"

"...yes…! YES!" Savannah looks up at me, and her face visibly becomes more and more giddy.

"We're leaving in…" I look down at my watch. "An hour an a half. Is that enough time to pack your stuff and come to the train station?"

"Y-yes..!" She exclaims. "Of course!"

"Ok, meet us at track number 7 heading toward Washington D.C."

"YESSIR! On my way!" She cackles, strips off her external uniform, and runs out of the store.

At that moment, a man dressed in a manager outfit walks out from the kitchen and looks around. "Where did that new girl Savannah go?"

 **Savannah:**

I rush into the train station with a backpack over my shoulder and a rolling suitcase behind me.

I'm ten minutes early… but I'm rushing anyway just to make sure I don't miss it!

This is it… the is really it! I'm finally going to get a decent job! No tricks this time!

I mean… it has nothing to do with rocketry, the thing I poured my heart into for the past four years… but it's still a good job!

I can't believe we met in McDonald's... What are the chances of that? I applied to McDonald's after thinking I had been rejected by Dan the previous day and today was my first day.

"Track seven… track seven…" I mumble to myself as I speed walk through the bustling train station, scanning all around me.

Finally, I spot track seven, and walk down the stairs to the tracks. I walk a couple more paces, and finally spot Dan's group.

"Hi Dan! Hi Phil!" I wave to Dan and Phil as I rush over.

"Heyyy, you made it!" Dan laughs, and walks forward to give me a high-five.

He then turns toward the rest of the group. "Everyone, this is Savannah. She'll be our new third tour manager… Maybe you guys can work out what she'll be doing?"

"Sure!" The rest of the group replies, and takes turns shaking my hand and introducing themselves.

"Hi, my name is Mark! Nice to meet you."

"My name is Tony. Good to be your acquaintance."

I learn that the two other tour managers are named Tony and Mark. They seem really nice! I hope we can work well with each other!

We talk a bit with each other before the train finally arrives.

All of us board the train and I end up getting a seat next to Dan. I'm happy, because I know Dan the best and feel comfortable hanging out with him.

"When is your show in D.C.?" I ask as the train starts to move.

"It starts tomorrow at 12:00," he says. "We'll get you sorted when we get to the hotel in D.C."

"Alright!" I smile. I'm excited… This is all a new experience!

As the train moves faster and faster, I find myself getting drowsy, my eyes fluttering open at times when I realize I was closing them. I fight the lethargy so I can chat with Dan more, but in the end I lose the fight and fall asleep.

 **Dan:**

This is awkward.

I'm currently on the train… sitting next to Savannah.

She was talking to me about something when she nodded off mid-sentence... and her head fell in my direction. So now, her head rests on my shoulder as she sleeps peacefully.

What should I do? This is fine right? It's just something that friends do… right? I consider her a friend.

I can't help feeling like I shouldn't be letting her use my shoulder like that, but it feels oddly soothing to feel her frail weight on my shoulder, and to feel her rhythmic breathing.

Phil, in the seat in front of me, turns around and catches sight of me, when I have Savannah's head resting on my shoulder. He smirks and then gives me a thumbs up. Then, ignoring the middle finger I respond with, he snickers to himself and turns back around.

Curse you Phil! Don't make this into something it isn't! It's just a thing that friends do… friends let their friends sleep on their shoulders!

As the train moves along, I get used to he weight on my shoulder and slowly start to get sleepy as well… before I know it, I black out as well.

 **Phil:**

Haha, Dan and Savannah are so cute.

Dan is such a tsundere, he knows he has a special attraction to Savannah but doesn't want to admit it!

After letting Savannah sleep on his shoulder for a while, he falls asleep himself…

And his head falls on Savannah's sleeping head. So now they're leaning on each other as they sleep.

Man… they're adorable.

Dan can deny it all he wants, but no one else doubts that they look so cute together!


	5. Chapter 5

**Savannah:**

When I wake up, I feel a weight on the side of my head...

I slowly open my eyes, and then look to the side.

Dan... Dan is sleeping, leaning on my head! And... And I'm leaning on his shoulder!

I feel my face go red. How did this happen?

However, I don't move my head and keep stock still, not wanting to wake Dan up.

I see Phil in the seat in front of me turn around, see that I'm awake, and then give a knowing smile. He then puts his index finger to his lips in a "hush" gesture, and then turns back around again.

Jeez, Phil... he's making assumptions! It's not like we did this on purpose...

As I wait there, not wanting to disturb Dan, I blush as I feel the heat on his skin, and see his chest heave up and down as he breathes.

Finally, Dan starts to stir, and then opens his eyes. For a second, he seems hazy, but then he looks towards me. After seeing my face, he jolts and immediately sits upright.

"Uh... Savannah..." He starts. "S-sorry about that."

"No, no!" I assure him. "It's my fault. I leaned on you first."

"O-Ok..." Dan says. He shifts his eyes forward and avoids looking into my eyes.

The rest of the train ride goes without a hitch.

When we get to our destination, everyone stands up and stretches their bodies out, and then we grab our luggage and exit the train. We then call a cab to our hotel.

After we get to the hotel, which is another fancy-looking five star hotel, and we receive our rooms, the two other male tour managers call to me and ask me to come over.

"Alright, we would love to get you started on what you're going to do during this tour. Would you like to meet in my room to discuss it?" Mark asks.

"Sure!" I say eagerly. "I hope I can contribute as much as I can!"

I turn around and see Dan give a thumbs up.

I then follow Mark and Tony to Mark's room. We enter the room, and then Mark closes the door behind us. The two men circle behind so that they have the door behind them.

"So, um, I'm really glad to be here," I smile.

They smile in return.

"What kind of work will I be doing?" I ask. I grin broadly at the two tour managers.

Mark snickers. Then, he scoffs.

"How much dick did you have to suck to get this job?"

"...huh?" I gasp.

What the...?! Did he just say what I think he said?

"How much dick, we asked!" Tony scoffs as well. "You, who has no qualifications, doesn't even have to interview to get this job. I had to work day and night to even hope to be able to do this! Fucking bitch!"

"Huh..."

I hesitate for a moment, avoid his glaring eyes, and then find myself involuntarily hugging myself with my arms. I feel myself grow cold.

"I'm sorry... but Dan gave me this job personally... I didn't do anything special to get it..."

Mark laughs menacingly. "Bullshit! You fucked Dan to get the job, huh? You dirty whore."

"Yeah, getting all lovey-dovey in the train with him... just to get higher up on the job ladder. I hate system-cutting, undeserving whores like you," Tony follows up, and moves closer to me.

"I-I..." I back up slowly. "I... I didn't! You have to believe me!"

"Right. You thought since we were so nice, we were just so accepting of you, huh?" Mark spits. "You, the stupid fucking slut that didn't do jack shit to get this job!"

He creeps closer to me as well.

"I-I... I... I'm sorry..." I stutter nervously, and back up even more. "I really... didn't do any of that! I'm... I'm sorry if my being here offends you...!"

"Yeah, sure," Mark says. He speeds up slightly and moves toward me staring hatefully into my eyes, and then down at my body.

Tony scoffs as well and matches Mark's pace, while circling in order to try to surround me.

I sweat panickedly as I retreat backward, and feel a large sense of dread as they approach, closer and closer. Finally, the back of my legs hit the bed. I have no more room to back up...

"L-Look..." I say desperately. "I'm... I'm sorry!"

Mark growls: "Shut the fuck up and come over here, bitch. Show us how much of a slut you are! No one will hear you in here."

I shudder in sheer terror as the two men approach within a few feet.

Closer... closer...

Finally, just as they are about to reach me, I quickly whip around through the space in between the two men and rush across the room. I hear shouts behind me but I ignore them and practically leap toward the door.

I reach the door, hurriedly turn the handle, and open the door.

However, just as I'm about to run, someone grabs my arm... It's Tony.

"Don't run, bitch!"

"L-Let GO!" Adrenaline pumping, I yank my arm from his grasp and then sprint out the door.

Without looking back, I hurry haphazardly as fast as I can down the hallway and then back toward my room.

I turn around but I don't see a trace of another person... However, I don't slow my pace, not even a little bit.

As I reach my room, I turn around fretfully to see if anyone is still behind me, but don't see anyone follow.

I swipe my card in the key lock with trembling fingers. As I swipe, I look in back and forth down the hall in paranoia...

The door opens, and as soon as it does, I rush in and slam the door closed behind me. Then I fall to the ground and slump against the door...

I'm scared... I'm so scared...

I hug my knees and start hyperventilating, unable to get sufficient oxygen to my system.

However, after a few minutes of the initial panic... I finally start to comprehend what had just happened.

It's only then that I slowly start to feel tears come.

At first it's only a few sporadic drops, but only a few minutes later, it turns into a full stream.

For about an hour, I just sit there and cry silently. I'm frightened, but I don't want to attract any attention...

And this time, Dan isn't here to comfort me.

 **Dan:**

Savannah's not feeling very well...

When I knocked on her door telling her that we going to go out to eat lunch, she said that she was feeling sick. It was evident in the way she was sniffling...

That's really a shame. I've heard that the food around D.C. is really great! Mark booked a reservation for a really nice restaurant in center city. Maybe I should pack some leftovers so that she can get a taste of it later.

Savannah:

Well, it's now 3 PM... and I'm still holed in room, trying not to cry in the bed.

I have no appetite. There's no way I could eat anything right now.

Dan and Phil think I'm sick... but Mark and Tony know that I'm not.

What am I gonna do? Mark and Tony are my coworkers! I can't just... avoid them...

I don't want to create trouble for Dan and Phil either... so I can't tell them about this! Dan and Phil painstakingly picked two very qualified candidates for the tour manager position! They can't lose them, midway through the tour...

And even if I told them about what happened, they wouldn't believe me anyway. Why should they believe me? They've known Mark and Tony for much longer... I'm just a random, unqualified girl who hitched a ride.

I suddenly feel the tears coming again... the water rushes out quickly, staining the pillows that I've shoved into my face.

Dan:

It's now dinner time and Savannah has still not left her room... She must have caught a really bad bug.

She's going to miss dinner as well, so I left some leftover food from lunch for her outside her door so that she won't go hungry.

Lunch was really great so I assume dinner will be as well. I feel sorry for Savannah, who won't be able to taste the food... She has never been to D.C. either.

"Ready to go, Dan?" Phil asks. We're standing in the hotel lobby with the rest of the group.

"Yep, but do you think Savannah is okay?" I respond. "She seems really sick."

"She's probably fine," Tony says. "We talked with her earlier and she seemed fine then. It's probably a quick bug that will pass by tomorrow."

"You're probably right," I nod. "Alright, let's go eat some good food!"

Savannah:

It's now morning.

I've had a restless night of sporadic sleep last night, and now, I've made my decision.

I'm going to quit this job.

I'm underqualified anyway, and I don't feel safe in the environment... If I stay... I'll have to interact with Mark and Tony constantly, sometimes alone!

Although the pay is good, it's not worth it at all.

Me quitting is probably what Mark and Tony ultimately wanted but... I'm just... really scared. If scaring me away was their tactic, they have overwhelmingly succeeded...!

I will, however, miss Dan... I really felt comfortable around him. Phil was also very nice to me.

I try my best to stop my fingers from trembling, and slowly get out of bed. I then get my mess of a self ready by taking a shower, brushing my hair, and doing the rest of my daily morning routine.

I then get my bag and stand hesitantly at the door, with my hand on the handle.

After a few seconds, I brace myself and open the door. I quickly look both ways down the hall in case anyone is there.

Seeing no one, I let out a breath and then pause in the hall before seeing a little container of food outside the door.

That container of food... Dan left it for me yesterday! Seeing it makes me smile and warms my heart. Dan... he was thinking about me.

I take a bite of the food before making my way down to the lobby.

As soon as I enter the lobby, I see Dan and the whole group near one of the tables. Dan waves at me and beckons me toward him.

"Savannah!" Dan smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I lie. "How are you?"

"Great!" Dan replies. "You missed out yesterday, the food was awesome."

"Yeah..." I smile ruefully, and then glance at Mark and Tony who are at the side. They give me meaningful and menacing looks.

I then speak up again. "Um... I actually have something to say..."

"Hm?" Dan says, and then smiles at me. "What is it? Shoot."

"Well..." I start.

Before I can finish, Dan interrupts with a joke: "You're not leaving the job, are you? That would be terrible, leaving the job on the first day!" He gives a playful smile.

"Uh..."

I'm speechless. What the heck?!

What do I say?

I... really don't want to appear ungrateful and/or insensitive.

"I... uh..." My mouth feels really dry, and my eyes dart back and forth. "I really enjoyed the food you left me yesterday... Thank you."

"Yup, no problem... As long as you're feeling better now." Dan pats my back, laughs, and then turns toward the rest of the group. "Alright. We have a show to do today. First, we should probably go get breakfast."

Phil adds: "Since Savannah didn't get to eat the local food yesterday, wanna go to a local breakfast place?"

Everyone consents, so we head toward a nearby breakfast place.

We enter the place, and take a seat at one of the tables. The waiter comes and we order our food.

As we wait, Mark suddenly speaks up: "Savannah, you seemed really sick yesterday. Are you okay?" His voice is coated in concern, as if he really was worried for me.

"Y-Yes..." I speak as normally as I can, and I bite my lip. "Thank you for asking..."

Mark waves his hand in a "no need" gesture, and says: "Of course! Just trying to look out for a fellow coworker."

Dan smiles and says: "Looks like you guys are already getting along really nicely."

"Yup!" Tony interjects in a friendly voice. "She's really sweet, and holds a lot of promise. I think she's a great addition to the team."

"I'm glad to hear that," Dan says, and grins at me.

I force a smile, then avoid his gaze and just sit silently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dan:**

Savannah seems really… "out of it" today. She's probably still dealing with the remnants of her sickness…

When we were eating breakfast today, she didn't smile at all, if you don't count obviously forced fake smiles. Also, she never made contact with me for more than brief moment, and barely talked at all.

Now that I've been around her for a while, it's weird not to experience Savannah's constant silliness and enthusiasm.

Hopefully she'll be back to normal after she's not sick anymore.

Well, it's now time for Phil and I to do our show. I've left Savannah wth Tony and Mark, so she's in good hands. Maybe she'll have cheered up by the time the show's over.

I join up with Phil backstage and we get ready to walk into the spotlight. We can already hear the loud cheers from the crowd.

 **Savannah:**

Why is this happening…

I feel like there's a wrench in my stomach, twisting up my insides…

I'm currently walking with Tony and Mark down the hallways behind the back of the stage.

Currently, there are many people around us, so Tony and Mark are acting very nice to me, but I know that will change very quickly…

We are heading in a direction in which there aren't many people… This is bad. This is really bad…

Wait, I know what to do!

My hand forms a fist.

"Hey Tony and Mark?"

"What's up?" They reply amiably.

"I actually have to go to the bathroom, so you guys can go ahead. I'll catch up to you," I say, full of hope.

"Oh, it's ok," Mark says. "There are bathrooms where we're going. You can go then."

I bite my lip. "Well, I actually have to go now… Like, it's urgent." I plead in my mind: PLEASE AGREE!

Tony and Mark look at each other, then say: "Alright, go then."

"R-really?" I say, my voice wavering.

"Yep!" Tony says. "You don't have to catch up to us though. We'll just wait outside the bathroom for you."

"N-no!" I blurt out, then realize I'm yelling. I quickly calm my voice, then continue: "It's fine, really… you can go on ahead."

"Of course not!" says Mark in a righteous voice. "We wouldn't want you to get lost! It's totally fine. We'll be good coworkers and wait for you."

"B-But…" I stammer. "I-I…"

Mark and Tony both suddenly drop their facade for a short second and glare at me with a look of incredibly concentrated hatred...

"O-Okay! I'll be right back!" I shudder and high-tail to the nearest bathroom.

It's only a few dozen yards from where we're standing, so I reach it quickly. I open the door and quickly dash through the opening.

The bathroom is empty.

I crawl into a stall and sit cross legged on the toilet seat cover. I then put my head into my hands. I can feel tears coming, but I hold them back.

What do I do? What do I do?

I repeat this question in my head, hoping to get an answer. I look around the bathroom… there's a window on the side of the wall.

Suddenly, I hear a banging on the door.

"Savannah, are you alright?" Mark's voice calls. "You've been in there a while."

"Y-Yes," I reply. "I'm perfectly fine… give me a moment…"

"If you don't come out soon, I think we have sufficient reason to believe something has gone wrong," Tony calls out. "We'll have to come into the bathroom and save you. Would you want that?"

"N-No…" I say, with increasingly less energy. "I'm coming…"

I stand up and slowly open the stall. I reluctantly glance at the door, and then look toward the window.

 **Mark:**

"Alright. That's enough time," I say, and then turn towards my coworker, Tony. "Savannah's been in there such a long time! I think she's in trouble!"

"Yeah," Tony agrees. "I think we have to go in to save her!"

"I agree as well!" I say as if I truly felt that way. Then, together with Tony, I push through the door into the women's bathroom.

There's no one in sight.

"Savannah? Are you here?" I ask. "We're here to save you."

"Yes, please show yourself to show us that you're ok," Tony says.

We walk slowly toward the closed stalls.

"Savannah?" Tony sneaks up to the first stall, and then opens it.

It's empty.

I move towards the second and final closed stall, turn toward Tony, and smile.

"Savannah?" I ask. I momentarily pause and look at the stall before I suddenly run forward.

Moments later, I barge into the second stall…

What the heck…?

It's empty as well.

"What the…" Tony mumbles…

"I swear no one came out of this bathroom," I say.

I look all around, trying to detect anywhere Savannah could be hiding.

There's nowhere really to hide...

I've looked around for about a minute when I finally spot a window… an open window…

"No way…"

Tony also turns towards the open window. His eyes widen, and he whispers: "Do you think…?"

We both run to the window and look down. We're on the third floor, and there's a bush in the area beneath the window.

"Dammit!" Tony punches the wall.

"Let's go! We don't have time to waste," I hurriedly tell Tony. "What if she goes to find help? We could be done for."

"Go go go," Tony consents with a nod.

We both hurry out of the bathroom, and rush toward the bottom floor of the building complex.

 **Savannah:**

...did they leave?

I listen to the sounds of Mark and Tony's fading footsteps.

It's dark.

After about a minute of waiting nervously, I finally deem it safe enough to come out of my hiding spot.

I move the ceiling tile to the side of me out. Then, I slowly crawl out of the hole the ceiling tile had left, out of the mini attic space.

I land on the ground with a thud and then dust myself off.

That was so scary…

Good thing I had not actually jumped out of the window. I had considered it, and had even opened the window, but in the end, I had decided to get on top of the stall walls and hide above the ceiling instead… and it paid off.

Alright… alright. I can do this…

Now… where do I go?

Mark and Tony are going to be looking everywhere for me.

Should I hide?

But where?

I seriously ponder this question.

Mark and Tony will probably check all of the women's bathrooms now. The mini attic space is also way too cramped to hide in for prolonged periods of time…

Also, since Mark and Tony think I jumped out of the window, they'll be checking all around the building as well…

I look at the door in dread, imagining Mark and Tony bursting through it.

I stand there pondering fretfully.

Suddenly, it comes to me.

I know what to do! A smile spreads on my face.

It was so obvious all along…


End file.
